


Will You Just Love Me Please

by Ereri-Jeanmarco-etc (Shelbylea2599)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, Drabble, M/M, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbylea2599/pseuds/Ereri-Jeanmarco-etc
Summary: Eren is needy as hell
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Will You Just Love Me Please

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this because the first version was kinda trash. There's like 100 more words than before but I'm thinking about actually writing a smut scene for this (which is terrifying bc I've never done that before) but TBD I guess.

Levi was buried in a book and Eren was frustrated. So Eren glared grumpily at his boyfriend from the other side of the couch. Levi could feel eyes boring holes into his face but he was doing his best to ignore it. When Eren decided he'd had enough, he got up, shoved himself into Levi’s lap and buried his face in Levi’s neck. 

“Can I help you?”

Eren rolled his eyes. "Will you just love me please?“

Levi snorted and bit back a slight smile. 

“I always love you.” Eren groaned.

"Levi you know exactly what I mean.“ Levi set his book on the coffee table, still smiling rather smugly and leaned back to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

”What’s wrong?“ Eren let out an exasperated sigh. 

"I have been home from class for over an hour and you haven’t showed me any attention. You’ve just been pretending to read your stupid book." 

"Pretending, huh? What gave me away?” Eren leaned back and stared back at Levi's steel-grey eyes while Levi pushed the hair out of Eren's face.

“Levi you haven’t turned a single page.” Levi smirked. 

“Well its not a very interesting book but I have to read it by tomorrow for some stupid discussion. And you have been doing everything under the sun to distract me.” Eren blushed. 

“So you did notice?" Levi's slight smile warped into a smirk.

"Yes Eren, I noticed you aren’t wearing any pants.” Levi put his hands softly on Eren’s bare hips. 

“You’re being a brat.” Eren scrunched his nose up. 

“Well I don’t like it when you pretend I’m not here.” He crossed his hands over his chest like a child. 

“Tell you what,” Levi continued brushing the hair back from Eren’s forehead, stroking it softly. 

“I will give you twenty minutes of whatever the hell you want and then you leave me alone so I can actually focus on my homework." 

"Thirty.” The pout that Eren was sporting was irresistible. If Levi wanted to graduate in this century, he was in trouble.

"Deal.“


End file.
